Settling An Argument
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Klaine getting into a tickle fight. I wish I was sorry for this.


**Alex (rumchocolatesouffle here/holyklainebowsbatman on Tumblr) prompted me "laughter" the other day and then this happened.**

* * *

"You're _so wrong, _Blaine, of course Prince Eric is the hottest Disney prince!" Kurt yelled, voice soaring even higher in indignation.

"He looks too much like my brother, Kurt, I can't do incest!" Blaine shot back from his spot on Kurt's right on the couch in the loft. "And you know Prince Philip was hotter than the rest of them combined."

"Prince Philip barely has a personality!" Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation before burying his head into them. "Oh my God, I'm marrying an idiot," he mumbled into them, shaking his head sadly. "Only a moron cou- BLAINE!" he shrieked, body spasming in surprise.

Blaine had leaned over while Kurt couldn't see and started tickling all down his sides. "What was that, baby? I could've sworn you said something about being an idiot, but my kind, loving fiance would never say _anything _like that. I must have been hallucinating," said Blaine teasingly, bringing his left hand up to tickle under Kurt's armpit while moving his right onto Kurt's stomach to get at his belly button.

Kurt was flailing, throwing his limbs out almost violently. "B-Blaineeee, stop it!" he whined, trying to roll away from Blaine but getting nowhere, especially once Blaine pushed him down onto his back and crawled on top of him. "I'm gonna wet my pants!"

"What's the magic word, Kurt?" Blaine asked, keeping Kurt's hips pinned between his knees as he mercilessly continued to tickle him.

"Please?" Kurt gasped, breathless from laughing so hard and hair flopping into his eyes as it broke free from his hairspray.

"No, that's not quite it. It starts with 'Blaine, I love you so much,'" Blaine said through his own laughter, enjoying being so carefree with the love of his life. "How about you take it from there?"

"Blaine, I love you soooo much," Kurt giggled out, slowing his thrashing momentarily before continuing, "but you're _wrong!_" Kurt squealed out the last word, and started to flail again. He actually caught Blaine off guard that time, and the force of his movements sent both of them rolling off the couch.

They landed in a reversal of their previous positions, Blaine on his back on the floor with the wind knocked out of him and Kurt triumphantly perched on his chest, knees to the ground on either side of Blaine.

"Ha!" he crowed, bending down to enact some revenge. Soon, Blaine was a writhing/laughing/crying mess beneath Kurt.

"Stop, stop, baby, stop!" Blaine called out in between fits of giggles. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was slowly gaining resemblance to a tumbleweed, which Kurt found positively adorable. "Uncle, uncle!" Blaine finally said.

"Wimp," Kurt said with a wink. "I held out so much longer than that."

"I know something else you can hold, then, if you're so strong," Blaine joked back, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

"Oooh," is all Kurt can manage to get out before the sliding door is pulled open to let Santana in.

"Is this some weird gay foreplay?" she asked snarkily, taking in their mussed clothing and frizzy hair. "Because let me tell you, I've got some vibra-"

"THANK YOU, Santana," Kurt cut in sternly, blushing down to the collar of his shirt. "And no, this is not 'weird gay foreplay,'" he said, making air quotes around his last few words. "Blaine and I were resolving some differences."

"Whatever, pretty ponies," she called back as she walked toward her room. "But just fyi, I've got a ton of condoms in here because I was planning on filling your room with dick balloons one day when you weren't home, so if you need to borrow some, feel free."

Kurt froze on top of Blaine "Dick balloons?" he whispered, forehead furling in horror and confusion.

"I don't even know, baby," Blaine responded, clearly just as lost as Kurt. "How about we go marathon all of the princess movies in our room for some more in-depth analyses of the princes?" he asked, grabbing Kurt's hips and rolling Kurt off of his stomach before sitting up and kissing him softly.

"Mmm, sounds perfect," Kurt hummed happily. "And you'll sing the duets with me?"

"Of course I'll sing the duets with you," Blaine said, scoffing lightly as though he was offended that Kurt would possibly think otherwise. "C'mon, first back to the room picks the first movie!"

"Cheater!" Kurt yelled as Blaine started standing up and running before he was even done talking.

"Catch me if you can!" Blaine cried, already halfway to the bedroom. Kurt tried to catch up with him, but he ended up tripping over their bedroom rug and accidentally tackling Blaine onto the bed.

Blaine let out an "oomph" noise. "Honey, I don't think 'falling for you' is typically meant literally," he teased.

"Oh, shut up, Anderson." Kurt grumbled, rolling off of Blaine's back and over to his side of the bed.

"Make me," Blaine shot back.

The ensuing make out session broke their personal record.


End file.
